Demon of The Grand Line
by Lord Zeppelin
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi is an up-and-coming rookie pirate captain. With the help of his crew, The Akuma Pirates, he will make sure the world knows his name. Rated T (Rating to go up later).
1. Prologue

_"Wealth, fame, power. Gol D. Roger had attained all of these once he became King of the Pirates. Before he was executed, however, his dying words drove countless to the seas._ 'You want my treasure?' _he asked the crowd at his execution,_ 'You can have it. I left everything I own in One Piece. Now all you have to do is find it.' _Ever since, pirates from every corner of the world set sail for the Grand Line in search of the treasure that would make their dreams into a reality."_

 **Demon Of The Grand Line**

The sun was high over the seas of the East Blue. A lone Schooner class ship sailed along the lonely waters. However, the peace and quiet was short-lived when, from behind a bank of large rocks, came a slightly larger ship that flew a black flag with the skull and crossbones, signifying a crew of pirates.

The pirate ship fired a pair of cannon shots on both ends of the Schooner. Both missed, but they did their intended purpose of stopping the ship. The enemy ship pulled up next to the Schooner before throwing a set of grappling hooks and securing a hold of their target. The crew secured the lines after pulling the ship in close, allowing anyone who was on board the Schooner a look at the pirates as they jumped onto the ship.

However, the second the pirates got onto the ship, all they found was a young man in a yellow tank top, blue pants, with black slip-on shoes lounging on the deck under an umbrella. He had tan skin with slicked back black hair done in a pompadour style.

"What's going on?" Came a voice from behind the crew of pirates. "Why did you all stop?"

The crew then made a part to form a path to show a short, imp-like man with almost green skin and rotten-looking teeth.

"Captain Jyaki, sir, there only seems to be one person on this ship," Said one of the pirates as the ugly man walked up through the create path and looked down at the resting young man, creating a shadow over him.

"Do you mind moving a bit?" Said the young man all of a sudden in an uncaring tone, "You're blocking the view with your ugly face."

This made the crew of pirates gasp in surprise at the boy's words as well as a tic mark to form on the captain's forehead.

"You dare to insult me?! Captain Jyaki?!" The captain yelled as he drew a cutlass from the scabbard on his hip. "Who the hell do you think you are, runt?!"

The young man, after figuring that there was no way to relax until this guy got off his ship, decided to give Jyaki the benefit of at least having having him stand up and give his name before giving this pirate an ass-kicking.

"Names Yusuke D. Urameshi," The young boy now named Yusuke introduced with a smirk before it slowly faded. "Now if you don't mind, get the hell off my ship," He ordered, his smirk now a frown.

The crew of pirates were, for lack of a better word, gobsmacked by how arrogant this kid, who didn't look any older than sixteen, was being at this moment. "He did know that he was surrounded by dangerous pirates, right?" Was the thought going through these men's minds at this moment.

"Listen here, you little runt! I'm gonna-!" Captain Jyaki started before Yusuke pointed his index finger at him.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a listener. Think it has something to do with my short attention span. Anyway, I'm gonna give you five seconds to beat it before I make you leave myself," He said, his smirk now returned to his face. "Five," He started counting.

"Please, you think you can intimidate _me_ , kid?" Jyaki asked with a smirk of his own.

"Four," Yusuke continued to count.

"I'm infamous on these waters! You don't scare me!" Jyaki continued.

"Three," Yusuke continued still. However, the second he said that, his index finger was now glowing a dull red, as if light were emitting from it. This did not go unnoticed by the captain though.

"Huh? Hey, why's your finger glowing?" He asked.

"Two," Yusuke counted, his finger growing even brighter now.

"Hey! What are you pulling here, huh!?" Jyaki exclaimed, now in slight panic. His question went unanswered though as Yusuke finished his countdown.

"One… DEMON GUN!" He shouted as the light from his finger grew brighter before what seemed to be a fist-sized ball of red energy was fired from his fingertip, followed quickly by a loud bang like that of a gun going off. Fast as an eyeblink, the ball of energy collided with Jyaki's chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs before sending him flying backwards, off his feet and crashing into the guardrail of the pirates' ship, smashing it to splinters before Jyaki landed on the pirate ship's deck, completely knocked out cold.

Needless to say, the members of Jyaki's crew were scared completely shitless by what had just happened. Jyaki, their captain and one of the toughest pirates that the crew knew, was easily defeated by some random teenager with a weird power! Turning around, the pirates, with their mouths agape, stared back at the young man.

"Bye," Was all Yusuke said before the crew of pirates screamed in sheer terror and started making a run back to their ship, casting off the grapple lines and hooks before sailing away as fast as they possibly could.

Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle at what had just happened. Not even out on the sea for two days and he was already kicking some wannabe-pirate's ass all by himself. He didn't even need to use a full power shot of his Demon Gun, just the bare minimum amount of power. Despite not being able to swim, he had to admit that these powers he got from the Demon-Demon Fruit were really handy.

Suddenly, the door to the sleeping quarters of the ship slammed open and out came a tall young man with frizzy orange hair styled into a pompadour. The young man seemed to be in a bit of a panic as he came out onto the deck, carrying a sheathed longsword with him as he was pulling on a pair of blue pants.

"What's going on!? I heard noises and a bang! Are we under attack!? If so, everybody man the battlestations!" He yelled out hysterically before tripping on his pants legs and face-planting into the deck of the ship, "... Ow."

"Relax, Kuwabara. The fight's over," Yusuke said simply with a wave of his hand before going over and helping his friend up off the ground.

"You know, Urameshi, you might've at least told me we were under attack," Kuwabara said, rubbing his bruised face before pulling on and securing his pants and then strapping the longsword onto his back, "Honestly, we just left port yesterday. What if those guys were too much for just you?"

"I told you to relax already. The guys that attacked us were nothing but a bunch of loser rookie pirates. Probably didn't even have a bounty yet. Nothing to worry about."

"Kuwabara is right, Yusuke," Came a gravely new voice from above them. Looking in the direction it came from, they were met with an old woman with shoulder length grayish-pink hair standing on a guardrail on the bridge of the ship in front of the steering wheel.

"Hey there, ya old hag," Yusuke said with a toothy grin with his arms behind his head. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the pirates were here," The old woman replied. Before jumping from her perch and landing before the two boys, showing the difference in stature between the three of them with Kuwabara being the tallest and her, the shortest.

"Um, good morning, Master Genkai," Kuwabara said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon, dimwit," She said in a condescending tone, making the much taller boy lower his head in shame.

"As I was saying, Kuwabara is right, Yusuke. If you both wish to be great pirates, then you must learn to work together as a team; and you won't be able to do that if one of you SLEEPS ALL DAY!" Genkai yelled, jumping high enough to punch Kuwabara on the crown of his head, sending him face-first into the deck before a massive welt grew from where he had been hit. "Or while the other thinks he's HOT SHIT!" She yelled again, doing the same with Yusuke, this time making the young man fall onto his ass from the force, a welt growing from his head too.

"Message received," Both boys groaned in pain before Genkai landed, turned about on her heel, and headed back to the bridge.

"Now get yourselves ready. We'll be landing in a couple of hours," She said in a level tone as she took the wheel.

"Yes ma'am, Master Genkai!" Kuwabara said with a salute as he went back into the sleeping quarters to get properly dressed and ready.

"Whatever you say, you old bat," Yusuke said with a mocking salute he prepared in his own way by grabbing an apple from a barrel and started doing one-handed handstand push-ups.

* * *

 **And there you all have it! The first chapter of The Demon Of The Grand Line! This is actually an adopted story by the author Shi-oon Yi that was originally titled "** **demon and a straw hat", so I give much credit to him for making the story that this one is based on and for helping me come up with ideas for this story.**

 **This fic will be an epic tale of Team Urameshi's (Now known as The Akuma Pirates) travels/adventures on The Grand Line and in the One Piece world. I hope to hear your thoughts and opinions on this story, and I will see you all later!  
**

 _ **Akuma Pirates crew members:**_

 _ **Yusuke D. Urameshi: Captain of the crew and wielder of the Yoki-Yoki no Mi (Demon-Demon Fruit).**_

 _ **Kazuma Kuwabara: First Mate and Shipwright.  
**_

 _ **Genkai: Yusuke and Kuwabara's teacher and the crew's voice of reason.**_


	2. Arriving at Sinclair

Yusuke got up from the deck, just finishing his workout of one hundred and fifty sit-ups and push-ups each, rounding out at an even three hundred. As he got back to his feet, Kuwabara called from the bow of the ship.

"Land ho!" He called as Yusuke grabbed a small towel to dry himself with before joining him at the front. He looked ahead to see where they were heading and, sure enough, their first destination was in sight: A small island with a harbor town where they can stock up on goods and possibly get some better equipment.

While they had fairly decent items (Weapons, tools, etc.), it never hurt to see what the shops have on offer.

* * *

A short time later, the Akuma Pirates' ship docked in the harbor before securing their ship to the port. As they got off the ship, Kuwabara turned and looked at the vessel.

While it may have been small compared to other ships, it was his ship, and that made it the most important ship in the world to him. It was a beautiful blue schooner with a lighter-blue paint job around the keel. The sails, that were secured at the moment, were a pure white with the crew's jolly roger of a demon-like skull and crossbones drawn on it.

At the very front of the ship was the figurehead of a large, blue bird. Because of this figurehead, Kuwabara had christened the ship "The Blue Phoenix".

However, the tall young man's daydreaming and reminiscing was cut short when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Oy! You lot there!" The voice called out in an angry and frankly annoyed tone. Turning around, the small pirate crew were met with a crotchety-looking, bespectacled old man in a sailor's uniform, with what looked to be a log book in his hands, walk up to them with a frown.

"Can we help you?" Genkai asked in a level tone, though it was obvious to Yusuke and Kuwabara that she didn't care one way or the other.

"You can, actually," He said, seeming quite miffed. "It's 5,000 Berries if you want to dock your ship here," He explained, looking behind the trio at their schooner before turning back to them. "And I shall need to know your names," He finished, taking out a pen to write down their names.

However, not wanting to draw attention to themselves just yet, Yusuke took out his wallet and took out a small stack of Berries.

"What if we made it 10,000," He proposed before putting the bills on the log book. "And we forget the names?" He finished.

The old man looked at the stack of money and then to the trio with a scrutinizing eye before closing the book and his face changing to a warm smile.

"Welcome to Sinclair, Mr. Freecss," The old man said, his attitude doing a complete 180 before walking past them and continuing down the docks.

Smirking, Yusuke led the way in the opposite direction, followed closely by his companions. As they walked, Kuwabara got up next to Yusuke and spoke his mind.

"Urameshi, I know we don't wanna attract any attention until we're ready for it and all, but that was pretty ballsy bribing the harbormaster with so much."

"I didn't lose that much money," Yusuke replied.

"How so?" Kuwabara asked before Yusuke produced a wallet from his pocket.

"I snatched his wallet when he walked past us," He said with a cheeky grin before looking through it and producing almost 20,000 Berries.

Kuwabara, however, was a little less than happy.

"I can't believe you, Urameshi!" He said a little loudly before quieting himself down. "Piracy is one thing, but stealing is just plain dishonorable," He said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh please, what's the difference between stealing and taking some plunder from an enemy ship?" Yusuke posed the question.

"The difference being is we take it after defeating the enemy in a fight. That's why we agreed to only take from marines or other pirates," Kuwabara explained with a frown before it turned into a knowing smirk. "Besides, you and I both know that it's no fun stealing from normal people. There's always gotta be some form of challenge."

Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's point. He had to admit that for a guy like Kuwabara, when he was right, he was right.

"Alright, fine. I'll return his wallet when I get the chance," Yusuke said with a small pout and Kuwabara with a triumphant grin on his face before Yusuke's face turned into his signature smirk.

"After we get some lunch," Yusuke finished, causing Kuwabara's bubble of moral superiority to burst.

* * *

About a half hour later, the three person crew were eating at one of the local taverns, each enjoying a large cut of steak with some potatoes and greens on the side. While the boys were chowing down on their plates of food, Genkai was more elegant in her eating by actually having some table manners.

"Pretty good stuff, huh Genkai?" Yusuke said with his mouth full of meat.

"I'll admit that it's at the very least edible. However, this is nothing compared to the kind of food Zeff made for me years ago," She responded, taking a small bite from her steak.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You told us how you met him in your travels," Kuwabara said, remembering the tale that Genkai had told the two of them when they were younger.

"Yeah, but that was ages ago. Probably has more wrinkles than you now, grandma," Yusuke joked with his mouth full once again before swallowing the mashed potatoes he was stuffing himself with.

Resisting the urge to smack the boy upside the head, Genkai merely took the shot at her as she took a swig from her mug of grog.

Little did they know at the time, they were in fact being watched. A few tables behind them, nursing a tankard of cold beer, was a man with a facial tattoo that branched off the bridge of his nose around his eyes and cheeks, his long red hair semi-hidden beneath a tri-corner hat.

He smirked as he looked at Yusuke and then to a piece of paper within his right hand.

'It's him. There's no doubt about it," He thought to himself as his smirked turned to a smile filled with sharp teeth and fangs.

'You may be older than you are in the drawing, Urameshi, but there's no mistaking that hairstyle,' He continued. 'Nobody can escape a bounty hunter for long in these waters. Especially not I, Randō of 100 Disciplines!'

* * *

 **Dun, dun, DUUUUUUNNNNN!**

 **Yes, for the next chapter, Yusuke and his crew will be going up against** **Randō from the Discipline Selection Trials Arc! You all will be finding out more about him when the next chapter comes out, as well as how Yusuke, who had just started his career as a pirate, already has a bounty poster. 'Til then, hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews! Until next time, see ya!  
**


	3. Rando of 100 Disciplines

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of Demon of The Grand Line. I apologize deeply for how long this took. Hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud burp echoed through the restaurant as both Yusuke and Kuwabara rubbed their large, filled bellies. Everyone in the restaurant looked at the two pirates almost as if they had grown an extra head. Even the waitresses were in awe with their eating speed and amount.

"Man, now that was some good grub. Wish we could have these steaks every single day," Yusuke said, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Yeah, no kidding. I feel so full. I can't have another bite," replied Kuwabara with a goofy smile.

"If you two are done being pigs, it's time to get the supplies that we need. Or need I remind you that we are already low on food and water?" asked Genkai, snapping the two young pirates out of their daydream.

"Fine, fine, no need to remind us, ya old hag." said Yusuke before a waitress stood next to him, clearing her throat. "Oh, right."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned, knowing that the short, old lady was right. The two young pirates slowly got up from their seats and Yusuke pulled out the wallet. He placed a few bills on the table, enough to cover the three meals that they had eaten. The remaining patrons couldn't help but think that the trio were a group of fishermen that had just gotten paid, but something about their attitude told them differently.

With their dues paid, the trio left the restaurant, feeling like they could take on anything and no one was going to stop them. However, they were unaware of the dark presence following them from the shadows.

"Soon, Urameshi, your bounty will be mine," The figure whispered to himself as he began tailing the small crew from a distance.

#

After the trio stocked up on a boat's worth of non-perishable supplies, such as cured meats, dried fruits, preserves, and enough rum and sake to blind a lesser pirate, they made their way back to the docks to put it all in the ship's cargo hold, carrying the supplies on their shoulders with little to no problem and shocking the bystanders around them as they walked down the street by their show of strength.

"Alright, now we just have to get these things to the ship and we'll be all set," Kuwabara with a grin.

"Then we'll go on to the next island, and see if we can get some real work done. Maybe even look for some new crewmates. As much as I hate to admit it, this ship can't keep going with just the three of us," said Yusuke with a smirk. "Hopefully we won't run into any problems."

"You two numbskulls ever hear of the term 'dramatic irony'?" said Genkai with a sigh.

Right after Genkai said those words, a shadow passed over the crew and its owner landed before them. The man had long red hair, pale, almost yellow skin, and blue tattoos all over his body and face. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and simple slip-on shoes. He had a sinister smile and stood in a fighting stance; ready for combat as he pointed his clawed index finger at the crew of pirates.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I am here to claim your bounty!" said the bounty hunter. "Prepare to die at the hands of-"

"Okay, back the hell up a moment," Yusuke said as he set down his share of supplies before continuing, "I don't know who you think you are, asshole, but there's no way you'd know who I am or that I'm a pirate. We just set out on our journey a couple of days ago."

The demonic-looking man's smile seemed to grow at this news as he chuckled.

"If I'm being honest, I was unaware you were pirates. However, I'm sure the marines will pay handsomely if I were to turn you in now that piracy is added to your list of crimes," He said, confusing the crew even more.

"Alright, punk, just what the hell are you on about?!" Kuwabara asked firmly as he too set down his supplies and pointed at the bounty hunter.

Seeing that they honestly didn't know what he was talking about, the bounty hunter sighed before reaching into his pockets and taking out a piece of paper and unraveling it.

"For the crimes of assault and battery of a noble, a personal bounty was set upon the one known as Yusuke Urameshi for the price of 8,000 berries Alive and 4,000 berries Dead," He said before turning the paper around and shocking the trio of pirates, revealing a Wanted Poster with a photo of Yusuke, only he looked younger, about five or six years younger to be precise.

However, one thing that Genkai took note of was that it was different from the official Marine Bounty Posters. It didn't have the Marine's emblem on it or anything.

"Seems you've pissed off the wrong people and they want blood, Urameshi. And I intend to cash in on yours," said the bounty hunter with sinister glee.

"Listen man I have better things to do than being captured, so what do you say to me just kicking your ass?" asked Yusuke, getting into a battle stance.

"Hold it, Urameshi. I got this guy," said Kuwabara ready to pull out his longsword from its scabbard on his back. "I've been itching for a fight since we set sail."

Yusuke glanced at his crewmate and couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's yearning for a good brawl.

"Alright, Kuwabara, he's all yours then," Yusuke said, relaxing his stance and stepping to the side to allow Kuwabara to take on this new opponent.

"While you two dimwits are busy with the wannabe bounty hunter, I'll be taking the supplies back to the ship," Genkai simply stated, grabbing ahold of the ropes holding the supplies together and lifting them with ease, somewhat surprising the bounty hunter before he shook it off and returned his focus to Kuwabara.

"Very well, if you are to be my opponent, than I shall give you the honor of knowing the name of the man who will destroy you. My name is Rando of 100 Disciplines, and I shall be your downfall!" Rando said, his eyes ablaze with fury and malice.

"I don't care what your name is or however many so-called disciplines you have," Kuwabara said as he readied his longsword in a fighting stance, "All I care about is getting a good workout in."

"Very well. If you are so confident in your abilities, then please have the opening attack," Rando offered, surprising the ginger-haired hooligan as Rando placed his arms behind his back, leaving himself wide open for attack, "Will you swing from the left or from the right?" He asked, confusing Kuwabara further before he shook his head.

"Quit playing around with your mind games, Rando or whatever your name is! I'll tell you what my move will be!" Kuwabara proclaimed before charging forward with his sword ready for a backhand swing, "The finishing move! GAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled before swinging his sword with all of his might.

However, the second he swung his longsword, Rando seemingly disappeared, confusing Kuwabara.

"Hmm," Came a voice from behind him, shocking him as he tried to turn around only for a roundhouse kick to slam into his face, sending him skidding to the ground.

"So you swung from the left in a backhand swing. Just as I suspected," Rando said, lowering his right leg back to the ground in a relaxed pose.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke called out after seeing his friend get his face kicked in by his opponent.

' _I don't know how… but he somehow predicted my attack and dodged it easily. I don't know if it's a Devil Fruit or what, but no matter what freaky power he has, I have to beat him no matter what!_ ' Kuwabara thought as he glared at his opponent from his place on the ground, determined to win this fight.


End file.
